


黑羊

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 恶魔之王吉尔伽美什与堕落的圣殿骑士迪卢木多。成文于2016年4月。





	黑羊

“告诉我，你会为王献上什么？”

“血与骨的地狱。”

上

吉尔伽美什信步踏入了圣彼得教堂的大厅。这里曾是教廷的心脏，是神的目光所爱惜垂怜的圣殿，它的穹顶之下回荡着赞美诗的歌声与管风琴的旋律，它的四壁与神龛被常年不熄的烛火之海映亮，身处其中的每一秒都亮如白昼。骑士在此祷告，国王在此加冕，教皇于此地布道，而人们相信，圣灵必定时时栖于圣坛的真十字架之上，恰如神之眼注视万物，如神之耳倾听一切。

但现在，教廷的心脏已不再跳动，却被血海充盈淹没：这里空旷，寂静，黑暗，就像一座巨大的坟墓。空气里没有乳香与没药的芬芳，只有甜腻的血腥味，没有人哭泣，没有人惨叫，没有人怒吼，没有一根鲸油蜡烛被点亮。然而借着透过玻璃花窗的黯淡天光，可以清晰地看到近百具尸体扭曲地躺在大理石地面上，他们的伤口狰狞，神情惊恐，瞳孔空洞，如同被随意弃置的木偶堆叠在一起，铺了满地。

恶魔之君的长靴踩过满地粘稠的血液和尸首，骨骼在他的足底断裂发出清脆的声响，黑天鹅绒斗篷在他的身后翻卷如同夜鸦的翅膀。他的步伐轻松愉快，仿佛正穿过王宫庭院的蔷薇架，仿佛拂面而来的气流里是花朵盛放的馥郁香气，甜美，新鲜，浓烈得近乎腐败。

他朝着大厅的尽头走去，迪卢木多·奥迪纳正跪在圣坛之下。

黑发青年沐浴在透过玫瑰花窗的光中，圣殿骑士雪白的披风在他的身后铺展，饮饱了血的双枪双剑置于身侧。他闭着双眼，浓密的睫毛轻轻颤抖，又垂下头颅，于是一段光洁脆弱的后颈暴露在空气中，好像只要一剑就能斩断。

吉尔伽美什在他身后站了几秒钟，不耐烦地开口：“你打算保持这副殉道圣徒的样子到什么时候？想要和你那些杂种同僚一起去死的话，本王可以大发慈悲地成全你。”

回答他的是一声很轻的叹息，迪卢木多抬起头仰望着他，却没有起身。“您打断了我的祷告，陛下。”

金发的恶魔露出了轻蔑和讥讽混合的神情，迪卢木多有些可惜它们出现在了这么一张俊美的脸上。“你后悔了吗？”魔王伸手挑起青年的下颌打量着他，尖尖的指甲毫不客气地陷进皮肤里，“在接受了我的血脉，在亲手杀死自己的昔日同僚之后，你还妄想着神可以宽恕罪过？”

“当然不，陛下。”迪卢木多的语调轻快，瞳孔里的光诡异地闪了闪，几乎有种热烈到刺目的错觉。吉尔伽美什挑起了眉毛，他注视着自己新生不久的后裔，似乎在期待他能给出怎样的答案。

“我昔日的同僚们——驻守此地的圣殿骑士，教廷的剑与盾，猎魔的先锋，曾在真十字架之下宣誓为神的国与民流尽最后一滴血。”

“现在，我以恶魔的身份回到他们中间，不过是为了让他们践行自己的誓言罢了。”

黑发的年轻恶魔弯起了眼角，右眼下的泪痣像是颗惑人的泪水般熠熠生辉，吉尔伽美什望着他，唇角的笑意逐渐扩大。

“好极了。”恶魔的王满意地说道。

“那么，你又在祈祷什么，”迪卢木多与那双瑰丽的红眸对视着，听着它们的主人继续悠然地发问，“祈祷你那些卑劣的同僚不被天堂接纳？”

黑发恶魔摇摇头，他站了起来，顺手抄起一把剑握在手中。那是柄血红妖冶的长剑，现在血迹与剑刃的颜色早已混在一起，难以分清。

“您记得我在您手下受刑的时候吗？”他温柔的眼瞳注视着金发雪肤的魔王，“那时候我时时刻刻都在向我的神祈祷，希望他听见我的声音，希望我的同僚能前来营救，或者希望我能快点死去，结束这一切。”

吉尔伽美什当然不会忘了迪卢木多刚刚落到自己手中是怎样的光景。英俊的圣殿骑士坚韧刚硬得像一柄利剑，一颗顽石，酷刑和折磨都不能让他屈服，直到他的脸色惨白如自己的白披风，浑身染满的鲜血如同红十字架，他都不肯泄露一丝一毫的秘密，更不肯向黑暗躬身，献上自己的灵魂和心脏。

他的肉体被无穷无尽的痛苦折辱，就如同献祭给神的羔羊。祭司会剖开胸腔和柔软的腹部，满是鲜血的手取出跳动的心置于石台之上，他们会用烈火让牺牲被神接受，而祭品的灵魂也将被神接纳。

但魔王又怎会如他所愿，他怎么能够让美艳稀有的猎物不被彻底击垮，露出绝望得甘美的神情呢？

——你的神不会回应你，你的同僚们不可能还记着你的死活。

——你以为是谁出卖了你？

“我的神没有回答我。”曾经的圣殿骑士平静地吐出这句话语，他望着眼前死尸与血组成的地狱，回忆着屈辱和绝望，回忆着利刃撕裂肌体的感触与亲手终结仇敌的兴奋快感，优美的唇线勾起明亮清朗的笑意。

“那么，在失去了如此之多的信徒之后，在听到了如此惨烈的哀嚎与祈求之后，他会回应我们吗？人们常说圣灵如白鸽栖于真十字架之上，所以我想知道答案，我的陛下。”

“哦？”吉尔伽美什扯开嘴角，他的红眸被逐渐点燃，比火更艳烈，比血更鲜妍，他注视着自己的造物，看着他被黑暗的美包裹、浸染。“那么结果如何？”王知道答案，却依旧明知故问。

迪卢木多唇角一勾，他甚至没有回头，执剑的左手迅速抬起朝后猛地一挥，身后的真十字架在一道血红的剑影中被剑压劈成碎片，木质的碎屑猝不及防地爆裂开来四处飞溅。吉尔伽美什微眯着眼睛，在瞬间涌起的狂乱的风中注视着圣物的毁灭，如同注视着人类信仰与希望的倒塌。

“真可惜，和上次一样，”黑发的后裔丢下手中的长剑，双手虔诚地捧住王的头颅，他的眼神如火焰热烈而疯狂，语气比流水更温柔多情，“回应我的，从来都只有您而已。”

说完，他侧过头，凶猛地吻上吉尔伽美什的嘴唇。

中

圣殿骑士团是猎杀恶魔的精锐，是教廷与黑暗王朝抗争的光之刃。迪卢木多曾作为其中一员与同僚共同出战无数次，双剑斩下魔物的头颅，双枪染满了那些罪恶的心脏中喷射出来的血，他看着他们尖叫着、诅咒着化为尘埃消散在空气里，一点痕迹都不会留下。

恶魔生于地狱之渊，由纯然的欲望构成，以悲伤和绝望为食，他们或许有着美艳的外表，内里却丑恶卑劣：贪婪、色欲、暴食、嫉妒、懒惰、傲慢、暴怒，每一宗罪都是他们的肌与骨。唯有光明与神圣的力量可以洗净污秽，在教廷的努力下终有一天黎明将到来，长夜将褪去——迪卢木多一直这样认为的。

直到他被无情背叛、被卑劣地算计和作为弃子抛弃之前他都是这样认为的。

而现在，他在地狱中拥抱恶魔。

吉尔伽美什把他掼在地上，丝毫未收敛的力度让迪卢木多在枕骨撞上地面时咬了咬牙。他被压在了血泊之中，雪白的披风铺展着染成鲜红的颜色，像是羊羔的皮毛被滚烫的血沾湿在了祭台上。死亡的气息包围了感官，恶魔的王低下头，用妖冶的眼眸盯着他。

这样的场景似曾相识，黑发的恶魔在心里自嘲地笑了一声。

“明亮之星，早晨之子啊，你何竟从天坠落？”吉尔伽美什俯下身，在他耳边低语。柔软的金发蹭过颈侧，魔王将每一个字句随着狎昵的吻印在皮肤上，声音温柔如夜色里暗艳妖娆的情歌。“你这攻败列国的何竟被砍倒在地上？”

迪卢木多慢慢握紧了拳头，衣袍吸饱了血，变得黏腻和沉重起来，和他从尸堆里艰难地爬出来的那天一模一样。吉尔伽美什是一切的旁观者和参与者，他怎会不知道问题的答案？他只是喜欢嘲讽，乐于把别人的伤口一次次撕开，用欣赏罂粟绽放般的神情亲眼看着肌肉再次翻卷出来。

“因我主不在天上，而在深渊。”他抬起手，抚摸着王的眉骨，语调真挚，金色的眼睛亮如野兽，“所以我必坠落阴间，到坑中极深之处。”

“那就好好记住谁是你的王，你的主人。”吉尔伽美什低下头吻住后裔柔软的嘴唇，恶狠狠地噬咬、撕扯，他尖利的指甲轻而易举地撕开了衣袍，露出大片光洁的皮肤。他凑近迪卢木多，手指按上他的心口，它们看上去那么白皙纤细，抚过乳尖和肋侧的动作又那么轻柔——但迪卢木多看过它们挖出活生生的心脏甚至是捏碎人类颅骨的样子，于是每一次抚爱和揉捏里都带上了危险的刺激。

渐渐升温的快感让他在猩红的目光中加快了呼吸，心脏搏动得几乎疼痛。但黑发的恶魔只是轻笑着勾住了王的脖颈，他深深地埋在对方的颈侧，像是在呼吸彼此身上鲜血的甜香。

“只有您是我的主，我的王。”迪卢木多的眼神在吉尔伽美什看不见的地方变得狂热，他冰冷的手指插进柔顺的金发里，声音因为染上欲望而变得低哑起来。

献祭的羔羊染了太多的血，已经成为恶魔的黑羊。没有别人能是他的牧羊人，没有别人能指引他心中的凶兽，他的所有力量都来自于近乎扭曲的恨意。自迪卢木多从血污的深渊里挣扎着爬起，疯狂地诅咒一切开始，注定除了吉尔伽美什将无人能承受这样的仇恨和愤怒——王走入地牢，如同一轮熊熊燃烧的黑色太阳，他的光与热灼烧着所有人的瞳孔，他的身后是奴仆般匍匐着的黑暗，他的眼睛是最浓稠的血海，最妖冶的地狱。

魔王在深渊的最深处抬起新生后裔的下颌，欣赏着他狼狈凄惨的模样，就像欣赏一出转折精彩的戏剧。

痛苦吗，哀嚎吗？他在他耳边低语，那就让你的疯狂变成王的喜悦吧。向王证明，为王效忠，只要你做得够好，王将赐给你恩荣。

迪卢木多·奥迪纳饮下吉尔伽美什的血，烙上他的图腾，将心脏与欲望交予黑夜的王。魔鬼是他的牧羊人，而手中的杖是锋利的剑，所指之处正是他曾经的交付忠诚与灵魂之所，如今的复仇舞台。

于是他向他献上教廷的覆灭，献上亲手铸造的、血与骨的地狱。

“我会向您献上所有的一切，我的陛下。”迪卢木多说了和那时一样的话，他猛一翻身将吉尔伽美什压在身下，跨坐着俯身吻上他的脖颈，那样的姿态看起来煽情而缠绵：“因为国度，权柄，荣耀，全是你的，直到永远。”

所有的一切，包括死亡。

下

吉尔伽美什见过还是人类时的迪卢木多。圣殿骑士曾经意气风发，他的身姿轻盈敏捷，剑与枪的影子所过之处尽是恶魔的哀鸣；他也曾像一头浴血的荒原狼，从死人堆里艰难地爬出来孤军奋战，他拼命地站起来格挡劈砍，又踉跄着倒下，血从伤口里不断涌出来，引来恶魔们贪婪的低笑。

但那双眼睛，那双黄金般灿烂、琥珀一样清澈的眼睛从未熄灭过光芒。

所以他留下他，让他活着。死亡是最仁慈也最无趣的惩罚，活着才有意思——他想看他能挣扎到何种地步，想看那双金眼睛染上疯狂，染上扭曲的恨意，被绝望所淹没，又或者像此时这样被情欲所点燃。

迪卢木多跨坐在他身上，微低着头与他接吻撕咬，眼神甜蜜滚烫得像融化的糖浆。吉尔伽美什撑起身体坐起来，手指绕到后方入侵后穴，毫无规律地扩张和搅动着黏膜，另一手搂住他赤裸光滑的脊背，把沾到的血抹上去——血的味道会让魔鬼更加兴奋——这样那些血腥的图腾看上去就与魔王身上赤红的纹身无比相似。他们之间的距离太近了，散发着热度的皮肤贴合在一起，下身勃起的性器淫靡地互相摩擦，就连呼吸都融合在一块，难分彼此。

“自己来。”王对他的后裔命令道，沙哑的声音听起来和调情没有两样。

黑发的恶魔用一个带着笑的吻作为回答，他无比自然地沉下劲瘦的腰，让挺立的阴茎慢慢撑开柔软濡湿的内壁，深深埋进颤抖的身体里。迪卢木多拥抱着对方，将头颅埋在他的颈窝，卷曲的黑发蹭着金发，他听到吉尔伽美什的呼吸与心跳因为彼此的嵌合而愈发粗重猛烈。

恶魔就是这样会因鲜血和杀戮兴奋的生物，他们追随欲望而生，毫无羞赧与矜持，反而直接得过分。迪卢木多自嘲似的深吸了一口气，被异物充满的感触让身体不由自主地战栗，痉挛似的包裹住分身。吉尔伽美什满足地叹息了一声捏住他的下颌，他们的额头抵在一起，在尸骨与血肉的包围之下，在残损的圣堂之中野蛮地接吻和做爱。

吉尔伽美什微眯着眼睛注视着迪卢木多，他的后裔此时掌控着起落的节奏，在一次次被分开身体中心、碾过敏感点的酥软中颤抖，透过彩绘玫瑰窗的天光洒满他赤裸完美的肉体，浓金、群青、血红、翡翠绿的光在晃动中游移不定显得异常妖艳而圣洁。他的唇角带着挑衅似的笑意，黑发散落下来，金色的眼睛迷离得像浮起了水雾，似乎在看着吉尔伽美什，又似乎不是——于是金发的魔王恶作剧般地扶住了他的腰肢，往下狠狠地一按。

迪卢木多忍不住发出一声惊呼，吉尔伽美什随即咬在了他的锁骨上，然而那样细小的疼痛与甜蜜刺激的快意相比就像一剂催情的良方。他被再次掀到地上，稍微退出一点的性器又直直撞进最深处，让他的脊柱被欲望的电流劈开。

“瞧瞧你的杰作，”吉尔伽美什在挺动中扳过他的下颌，将他的目光转向了大厅中堆积的尸首，“小崽子玩得倒挺开心，嗯？”

“他们不堪一击，没有什么意思……唔！”迪卢木多的尾音在又一次残忍的碾压里跑了调。他的鼻腔里满是血腥的味道，在快感的海洋里像是溺水的人抓住浮木一样吉尔伽美什白皙的肩膀，修长的腿绕上对方的腰。又在摇晃模糊的视野里回想起那些人类死前惊恐扭曲的脸，虚伪胆怯的脸——那些他曾经信任，曾经想要誓死保护，最终却可以因为利益争斗而牺牲骑士团大半精锐的人们，在那一刻居然和他亲手诛杀的恶魔们没什么两样，甚至更糟。

——真恶心啊。

“但我说过‘绝不原谅’，” 清醒的思维与沉醉的肉体相互剥离，他盯着那些死不瞑目的主教和圣殿骑士，声音里带着喘息，而蒸腾的情欲与坚定冰冷的杀意纠结在一起像是两株互相绞缠的毒藤蔓，“那么对每一个都是。”

每一个，他在心里默念，您也一样。

对方显而易见的分心让吉尔伽美什感到了不快，光辉般的美貌骑士怀抱着疯狂与仇恨堕落固然有趣至极，但假如他的目光被蝼蚁与杂种所分散，不能时时刻刻停留在自己身上又有何意义？

魔王俯下身咬上迪卢木多的喉结，尖利的在皮肤上摩擦噬咬。年轻的恶魔感到他修长的手指攀上颈侧，由情色温存的抚摸逐渐变成充满威胁性的动作——像在抚摸某些大型猛兽的脖颈，要求它们的臣服。呼吸与波动的频率被掌控的感觉让他警觉地睁大了眼睛，企图侧过头表示他的不满。但吉尔伽美什没有停下来，他盯着那双有些恼火的金眸，眼底浮起危险而艳丽的光。

猎食者望着猎物般的眼神：狰狞，残忍，饶有兴致。

迪卢木多瞬间明白了他的意思——王只是喜欢这种将别人的生命握在手中的快意。

脖颈上的手指慢慢收紧，缺氧的眩晕充满了大脑，而疼痛扼住了咽喉。他忍不住奋力挣扎起来，手指用力想要掰开对方挣脱这种桎梏——又来了，那种慌张、无力和痛苦的感觉又来了。它们从他的记忆深处浮现，从他的每一滴血液里渗透出来，游走在他的血管里，涌上他充血的脸颊。迪卢木多讨厌这种感觉，但他挣不开，因为吉尔伽美什的力量压制着他的后裔，他要绝对的掌握，和绝对的服从。

迪卢木多的呼吸越来越急促，心脏在胸骨后猛烈地跳动，像一只惊慌失措想要逃脱笼子的鸟。吉尔伽美什悠闲地笑着，在因为痉挛而变得越发紧致和热情的身体里挺动，手上的力道却丝毫不减。他盯着那双金色的眼睛，那是一双多么不甘，多么美丽的眼眸，欲望和痛苦交织的光让人无比着迷。

这就对了。魔王轻笑。

黑发恶魔的喉咙里发出细小的、近乎哽咽的声音，他的视野被泪水模糊了，他的阴茎硬烫得发疼，可他甚至无法伸出手让自己释放出来。迪卢木多感到自己的思维越来越乱，所有的回忆都像被驱赶的银亮鱼群一样争先恐后地浮上来——教皇的布道，他在十字架下的宣誓，战友的微笑，被恶魔残杀的人类，亲手砍下的恶魔头颅，同僚的背叛，死人堆血腥腐臭的味道，牢狱中非人的虐待，被绝望和仇恨蚕食一空的心……然后它们都一点点随着窒息的感触而破碎化为晶莹的尘埃，眼前只剩下吉尔伽美什略微晃动的金发，还有吉尔伽美什猩红的、冶艳的眼眸。

吉尔伽美什。吉尔伽美什。吉尔伽美什。

他的王，他的仇敌，他的牧羊人。

迪卢木多再也撑不住了，被放大数倍的快感活生生劈开了他的理智，白光在他眼前炸裂，他呜咽着战栗着射了出来，泪水顺着眼角滑进黑发。吉尔伽美什松了手，凑在他的耳边，将自己深深埋入高潮后抽搐柔软的肉体之中，满足地释放。

“迪卢木多，”他听见他懒洋洋的声音，因为刚刚发泄过而变得甜腻甚至柔和，“你只能属于我。”

迪卢木多没有回应那句酷似情话的宣告，他大口大口地喘着气，失神的双眼望着教堂高高的穹顶。他们的身体紧贴在一起，彼此都能感觉到胸腔中心脏的跳动，他幻想着刺穿那颗伟大又罪恶的心，从伤口涌出的血肯定比吉尔伽美什的身体更烫。

“我不喜欢这样。”他直截了当地说，而俊美的魔王伏在他身上不屑地轻笑，似乎并不为此时的无礼感到生气。他们现在被干涸的血和粘稠的体液黏合在一起，像对甜蜜的情人，简直糟糕透顶。

魔王雪白的手指在血泊里沾上浓烈新鲜的红，将血从他的下颌向上抹去，一直到那枚眼角下的泪痣，在饱含情欲的春水的眼眸映衬之下，那道血痕看起来像极了眼泪。

“只有王能给予你欢愉，给予你痛苦，”吉尔伽美什望着他，一字一句地说道，“只有我可以。”

被折磨，被入侵，被占有，被填满，被取悦，为他所有，和他锁在一起。

“不管你喜不喜欢，在王的面前你都没资格谈论好恶，”他抚摸着迪卢木多的脸颊，在他的唇角轻轻咬了一下，“等你比我更强大再说——当然那一天永远也不会来，小家伙。”

年轻的恶魔微勾了勾唇角，不置可否。他什么也没说，只是搂住他的王，在血泊里加深了那个缠绵的吻。

恶魔拥有的时间还很长，他不在乎等待那“永远也不会到来”的一天。

他是魔的后裔，王的臣子，仇敌的情人。所以迪卢木多将顺从于吉尔伽美什，效忠于他，受他宠爱，终有一日也将向他复仇，用滚烫的鲜血偿还每一份绝望和痛苦。

在此之前，堕落的圣殿骑士只会站在魔王的身边，替他铺平征服的道路，为他刺穿敌人的心脏，献上不忠者的首级。吉尔伽美什是恶魔的王，黑暗的君主，一切罪恶与欲望的神祇，迪卢木多可以把无尽的生命里所有的目光与欲念仅集于他一人身上，而这也正是魔王所希望看到的。

但总有一天，他会亲手熄灭他的欲望之源。那时候他将满手鲜血，如捧起珍宝一般捧起王的头颅，像咬熟透了的水果一样亲吻、噬咬冰冷柔软的嘴唇。

那一天终究会来的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1.黑羊在西方文化里是不祥的象征，也有害群之马的意思。羔羊在《启示录》中指圣子，牧羊人指圣父，以及圣灵在艺术作品中经常以白鸽的形象出现。
> 
> 2.历史上圣殿骑士团的标志是白底红十字，服装也以白色为主，胸前有红色十字标志。而历史上的真十字架，也就是钉死耶稣的刑具，曾经作为圣物保存在耶路撒冷。萨拉丁击败圣殿骑士团后被毁。
> 
> 3.明亮之星，早晨之子啊，你何竟从天坠落？你这攻败列国的何竟被砍倒在地上？  
> 你心里曾说：我要升到天上；我要高举我的宝座在神众星以上；我要坐在聚会的山上，在北方的极处。  
> 我要升到高云之上；我要与至上者同等。  
> 然而，你必坠落阴间，到坑中极深之处。  
> 凡看见你的都要定睛看你，留意看你，说：使大地战抖，使列国震动，使世界如同荒野，使城邑倾覆，不释放被掳的人归家，是这个人吗？——《以赛亚书14：12-16》
> 
> 4.因为国度，权柄，荣耀，全是你的，直到永远。——《主祷文》
> 
> 5.结尾是《莎乐美》的梗。


End file.
